Red Tails
by n4oK0
Summary: AFTER FULL CONSIDERATION, RED TAILS IS GOING TO PUBLISH ONLY IN WP. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. GOMENASAI. MIANHE. MAAF YA AMAZING READERS. ADA ALASAN YANG PENTING KENAPA RED TAILS TDK DI PUBLISH DI FFN LAGI. THANK YOU. ARIGATO. KAMSAHAMNIDA. (UNTUK INI JIKA MAU BASH, YA MONGGO)
1. Prologue

**Title : ****Red Tails - Prologue**

**Pairing : **Wonkyu, Yunjae, Kangmin, and possible other pairings and charas

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God and Ryūhei Tamura as the mangaka of Beelzebub (_Red Tails_)

**Inspired** **:** Red Tails Ladies Gang from Manga Beelzebub by Ryūhei Tamura

**Warning : **Un-betaed, GS, AU, OOC, Romance, Attempt humor.

**Summary : **Red Tails, geng wanita terkuat di daerah Seoul. Tak ada satu berandalan sekolah pun yang berani melawan mereka. Mereka tak kenal ampun ketika menghajar lawan-lawan mereka. Lalu apa jadinya jika ketiga pendiri _Red Tails_ jatuh cinta? -_-a

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Hi all… Nao back with a special project of her own for upcoming Siwonnie b'day in April. Jadi FF ini spesial untuk hari ultahnya daddy won dan rencananya ga akan terlalu panjang.

Kenapa Nao posting prologuenya sekarang? Karena Nao mau lihat animo amazing readers dulu. Jika banyak yang oke-oke sama ff ini, maka pas tanggal 1 april 2014 dan seterusnya sampai ultah daddy, Nao akan posting ff ini (sekaligus dengan berbagai ff lain).

Kalo animonya ga terlalu banyak menurut Nao, maka FF ini akan tetap Nao kerjakan tapi mungkin ga akan di post sampai Nao ingin post (sorry)

Lalu, kalau banyak amazing readers nanya kenapa yang lain ga di update2, chill gurlz… Nao lagi ngetik ff yang lama2 kok. Kayak SWK dan teman2nya. Mudah2an jika tidak ada hambatan yang berarti, SWK bisa di update bulan ini.

Terus, bagi yang ngerasa plot ini banyak dan ngerasa sama kayak cerita miliknya, Nao seriusan ga sengaja. FF ini pure dari otak Nao setelah ngakak2 baca komik Beelzebub. So no plagiarism intented.

Okay, itu aja. Sorry for typos and all mistake. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak amazing readers. Enjoy… ^^v

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Red Tails_. Itulah sebutan untuk geng atau geng wanita terkuat dari SM Highschool, penguasa geng sekolah di daerah Seoul. Geng yang digerakan oleh ketiga pendirinya itu sudah mengalahkan banyak geng lainnya baik sama seperti mereka maupun geng yang beranggotakan lelaki.

Mengapa mereka bisa sekuat itu? Tentu saja karena ketiga gadis yang memimpin geng itu juga adalah orang-orang yang sangat kuat. Mari kita lihat siapa saja _Red Tails_ itu.

Yang pertama, gadis yang disebut kekuatannya paling rendah diantara ketiga pemimpin _Red Tails_, Kim Jaejoong atau lebih dikenal dengan julukan _Hard Beauty_. Wajar saja jika banyak yang mengatakan Jaejoong menduduki peringkat ketiga di _Red Tails_ karena Jaejoong sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti berandalan, sebenarnya semua pemimpin _Red Tails_ tidak terlihat seperti berandalan, namun Jaejoong lah yang tidak terlalu mengintimidasi orang lain.

Gadis penyuka gajah dan _hello kitty_ itu memiliki sifat yang lembut dan keibuan, Hal itu sering membuatnya diremehkan oleh lawan-lawan _Red Tails_. Akan tetapi, mereka semua yang meremehkan Jaejoong pasti akan langsung roboh tak sadarkan diri ketika Jaejoong sudah menembak mereka dengan senjatanya.

Menjadi juara menembak sejak usia dini menyebabkan Jaejoong sangat ahli untuk hal yang satu itu. Jaejoong mengusai semua senjata yang ada di dunia baik dari _hand gun_ yang paling kecil sampai _bazzoka_. Hanya saja, larangan sekolah (dan juga masyarakat pada umumnya) yang tidak memperbolehkan siswanya membawa senjata api, membuat Jaejoong mengganti senjatanya dengan senjata _paint ball_ yang dimodifikasi.

Jadi jangan terlena dengan wajah Jaejoong yang sangat cantik, dengan rambut pirang pucat sepinggang, bola mata yang besar nan indah, serta tawa yang begitu menyegarkan, karena jika Jaejoong mau, dia lah yang berhak menjadi ketua utama _Red Tails_. Namun karena Jaejoong merasa waktu memasak dan belanjanya tersita dengan perkelahian-perkelahian untuk memperebutkan daerah, maka dia menyerahkan tampuk kekuasaan _Red Tails_ kepada anggota termuda mereka.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan orang kedua dari _Red Tails_? Lee Sungmin, gadis imut bertubuh paling pendek diantara ketiga pimpinan _Red Tails_ adalah orang terkuat kedua di _Red Tails_. Gadis penyuka warna _pink_ itu hampir sama seperti Jaejoong. Jika dilihat sekilas, rasanya tak mungkin jika gadis seceria, semanis, dan sebaik Sungmin bisa menjadi salah satu pimpinan _Red Tails_. Namun kenyataannya memang demikian.

Sungmin atau _Underground Bunny_, adalah gadis yang menguasai semua jenis bela diri kecuali kendo. Menjadi juara dunia ilmu bela diri ketika baru menginjak usia tujuh tahun, Sungmin bisa dipastikan mampu menghajar semua lawannya dalam sekejap. Karena kemampuannya tersebut, Sungmin sempat didaulat oleh anggota _Red Tails_ sebagai ketua utama. Akan tetapi Sungmin menolak karena dia merasa kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan Jaejoong dan juga pimpinan mereka sekarang. Terlebih lagi, Sungmin bukanlah orang yang senang cari gara-gara.

Dia masuk dalam _Red Tails_ karena dia tidak ingin pimpinan mereka terluka sedikit pun karena pemimpin mereka adalah adik tiri dari Sungmin sejak ayah Sungmin menikah lagi dua tahun yang lalu. Sungmin yang sejak dulu mendambakan seorang adik perempuan akhirnya berikrar akan melindunginya sampai Sungmin yakin ada orang yang mampu melindungi adiknya tersebut menggantikan dirinya. Walau sebenarnya, Sungmin tak perlu melakukan itu karena adiknya itu sangat, sangat bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Lalu siapakah ketua utama dan adik tiri Sungmin? Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Lee (Cho) Kyuhyun, gadis genius dengan kekuatan luar biasa. Dilatih kendo oleh mendiang kakek dan ayahnya sejak usianya masih tiga tahun, Kyuhyun menjadi orang terkuat dalam _Red Tails_. Ditambah dengan kecerdasannya, Kyuhyun mampu menaklukan geng-geng yang berani menghalangi langkahnya dengan strategi dan juga kekuatannya.

Kyuhyun adalah gambaran tepat seorang ketua geng karena dia suka sekali menindas orang meski yang dia tindas adalah orang yang suka menindas orang lain alias pem-_bully_. Kyuhyun juga senang jika orang lain tunduk kepadanya dan melakukan apapun perintahnya. Karena itu dia berniat menjadikan dirinya ketua di daerahnya bahkan jika perlu di daerah lain sampai dia merasa puas.

Gadis manis berpipi gembil itu sekilas tidak terlihat berbahaya. Sebaliknya, penampilan Kyuhyun sangatlah cantik dan manis secara bersamaan, bahkan terkadang dia sangat menggemaskan jika rautnya wajahnya sedang cemberut. Kyuhyun bagaikan malaikat imut yang terjatuh ke dunia. Namun jangan sampai membuatnya kesal, karena dia akan lebih mengerikan daripada iblis yang paling mengerikan. Karena itulah Kyuhyun mendapat julukan, _Evil in Angel Suit_.

Ketiganya adalah gadis kuat yang bisa dibilang tak butuh laki-laki untuk menjaga mereka. Mereka memiliki karakter yang tangguh dan tak mudah kalah. Namun satu fakta yang jelas adalah ketiganya merupakan gadis muda yang sehat jasmani dan rohani.

Di relung hati mereka yang terdalam, mereka ingin seperti gadis-gadis lainnya. Bercanda dan bukannya berkelahi dengan pemuda sebaya mereka. Bermain dengan sesama teman perempuan dan bukannya melatih kemampuan mereka dan anak buah mereka.

Jaejoong, Sungmin bahkan Kyuhyun, ingin merasakan itu semua termasuk jatuh cinta. Tetapi lelaki mana yang sanggup untuk bersama dengan mereka tanpa merasa ketakutan? Lelaki mana yang tidak minder jika disandingkan dengan Jaejoong yang kecantikannya seperti dewi _Aphrodite_? Lelaki mana yang dirinya cukup jantan dan layak untuk berbicara dengan Sungmin? Dan lelaki mana yang sanggup untuk tidak lari ketika ditatap tajam oleh Kyuhyun?

Ya. Lelaki waras mana yang mampu untuk sekedar mendekati salah satu dari mereka dan mengatakan,

"Hai. Kau manis sekali. Kenalkan namaku Choi Siwon. Namamu siapa?"

**END PROLOGUE**


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

AFTER FULL CONSIDERATION, RED TAILS (AND MAYBE OTHER FF) IS GOING TO PUBLISH ONLY IN WP. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. GOMENASAI. MIANHE. MAAF YA AMAZING READERS. ADA ALASAN YANG PENTING KENAPA RED TAILS TDK DI PUBLISH DI FFN LAGI. THANK YOU. ARIGATO. KAMSAHAMNIDA. (UNTUK INI JIKA MAU BASH, YA MONGGO) SEMOGA. PERMASALAHAN YANG MENYEBABKAN NAO HARUS MEMBUAT ANNOUNCEMENT SEPERTI INI TDK TERLALU LAMA SEHINGGA SUATU SAAT NAO POSTING LAGI DI FFN.


End file.
